Goodbye To You
by La Vi3 bOh3M3
Summary: Izzie’s had enough. It’s time to say goodbye. She does this by leaving everyone a letter. Read and review!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I couldn't help it. I had to start this; the idea just wouldn't leave. Anyway, read and review as always.

Summary: Izzie's had enough. It's time to say goodbye. She does this by leaving everyone a letter.

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Grey's Anatomy.

* * *

Before Izzie swallowed the pills, she made sure her letters were in their special place. Each one was in a place where its addressee was guaranteed to find it. She had written one to everyone at the hospital who held a special place in her heart. 

She slowly placed each pill in the center of her tongue and gently swallowed. The more she forced down her throat, the more her stomach heaved violently. Part of her wanted to stop, but she just couldn't. She had had enough, and it was time to say goodbye.

Her head hit the tile floor with a harsh thump and her body slumped to the floor, as Izzie's world went black around her.

* * *

Letter # 1; Dr. Miranda Bailey. 

_Hi Dr. Bailey, it's Izzie. _

_Don't bother trying to get me help now, because if you're reading this, then it means that I'm already gone._

_I know I've disappointed you. I know you've spent the last 3 years trying to get me to be a better surgeon and that your work and time was all for nothing. But I just couldn't handle it anymore. I was sick of losing people that I loved…and after my mother was wheeled in to Seattle Grace months ago and I couldn't save her…it was the last straw. The straw that broke the camel's back, so to speak._

_Anyway, I just wanted to thank you for everything you've done in the past three years. Sure, you were the Nazi, but you were also an angel in disguise. You're a strong woman, Dr. Bailey, and one of the best I know._

_Take care of George and Meredith and everyone; they need it. Oh, and give little Tuck a kiss for me._

_Until next time,_

_Dr. Isobel Stevens._

_Oh, and that whole Chief Resident thing? We all know you deserved it, Dr. Torres included. _

* * *

Letter # 2; Dr. Calliope Torres 

_Callie,_

_I'm sure you're silently rejoicing that you've found this letter and that I'm gone…but I don't blame you. _

_I was a bitch. Plain and simple. A conniving bitch who ruined your marriage to George. I simply wanted to apologize for it. No, I'm not apologizing for loving him, because I still do, I'm just apologizing for not realizing it sooner, perhaps before you even got married. _

_It upsets me that we never got along. But it's okay…because now that I'm gone you can have George all to yourself._

_Take care of him._

_Dr. Isobel Stevens._

* * *

Letter # 3; Dr. Preston Burke 

_Dr. Burke,_

_I wanted to start by saying that I'm really glad to have been studying under you for these past three years. I admire you as a surgeon and a person, and half the things I learned…I learned from you. You are one of the smartest people I have ever met._

_I also wanted to thank you for trying to bring Denny a heart. I know that it only ended in pain and suffering, but you tried. And I thank you for that. _

_Don't ever stop helping people…I believe that this is what you were meant to do._

_Oh, and Cristina? Don't give up on her. She loves you. I can tell._

_Goodbye Dr. Burke,_

_Dr. Isobel Stevens._

* * *

A/N: Okay, that's it for now. I think each chapter is going to have about 3 letters in it. The letters may get longer. Please read and review and let me know what you think! Up next: letters to: Cristina, Chief, and Meredith. 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Wow thanks for the great feedback everyone. I also noticed several of you added this story to your favorite stories list, and me as an author to your favorite author list…I just wanted to say that that really means a lot and shows that people actually do enjoy my writing. Thank you so much! Here's chapter 2.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

Letter # 4; Dr. Richard Webber, 

_Chief, it's Izzie._

_I'm sorry. That's really all I need to say. I'm sorry to have given up. I know you never would have given up on me, but here I am, giving up on myself. After Denny died, I never felt the same. And then my mother died in your very O.R and I just began a spiral downward that never ended. _

_Please don't dwell on my death for too long; you have other interns and residents to care for, who need your guidance and wisdom. _

_I also wanted to thank you for what you did for me after Denny died. You gave me the chance to come back and start over. For that, I'm grateful. _

_On a personal note, I'm glad you and Adele worked things out. You were always the couple that I admired and wanted to be like in 15 years. Also, I really think you should tell Dr. Bailey why you chose Dr. Torres as Chief Resident. Trust me, she would want to know._

_Anyway, this is becoming longer than I wanted it to be. So I'll end it here._

_Goodbye Dr. Webber,_

_Dr. Isobel Stevens._

* * *

Letter # 5; Dr. Cristina Yang, 

_Cristina,_

_I guess there isn't much to really say. We've worked together for 3 years now, but still I never felt a connection with you like Meredith did. But I do know you would have been there for me in an instant in that weird stubborn way of yours if I didn't have anyone else. And of course I'll never forget when you covered for me after I cut Denny's LVAD wire._

_I do want to take a minute though, to express how much I envy you. Yes, I Izzie Stevens, envy you Cristina Yang. Do you care? I don't really know, but I needed you to know this anyways. Others might find your extreme stubbornness, guarded nature, strong personality, and slight tendency to be conceited a very difficult barrier to break through and become friends with you because of it, but I personally find it amazing. You're a strong person, Cristina, and it makes you a better surgeon because of it. You would have never cut someone's LVAD wire, yet you would cover for someone who did. You're competitive, but you never let competition or personal involvement stand in your way. This is why we are different. Being a surgeon is you're number one priority in life, and while it wasn't mine, it should have been._

_Basically, what I'm trying to say is that I envy you for being a strong person and making it your life goal to become a better surgeon._

_I really do hope you end up happy, at the top of the surgical program in Seattle one day, or wherever the hell else you end up._

_I'm really glad to have crossed paths with you._

_Dr. Isobel Stevens._

* * *

Letter # 6; Dr. Meredith Grey, 

_Meredith,_

_I don't even know where to begin. Besides a couple others, this is probably the one letter that I'm going to have difficulty writing without completely breaking down._

_You're a very special person and I hope you realize it. True, I have never met anyone with a more screwed up family life, but does that ever really matter when it comes to being a surgeon? Now when it comes to friends, you are the definition of a true friend. You were there to pick me up from the bathroom floor after Denny died. You gave me a place to live at the beginning of our intern year, and you covered for me after I cut Denny's LVAD wire. Small, but important gestures._

_The whole bright and shiny thing? Give it up. You're dark and twisted and you know it. But that's what makes you Meredith. Don't worry about what other people think; your true friends love you the way you are. And the ongoing thing with Derek…it's about to come to an end, I feel it. But a good end. Let him in, Meredith. He loves you…more than he's ever loved Addison. When he asks if you're okay and if he can do anything, let him. Let him know what's wrong and let him help you. Pushing people away never ends well. _

_Please don't be too upset when you read this. Or cry. Because trust me, I've cried enough for the both of us. You're probably wondering why I did this. I can't give you a specific answer. I do have a request though: tell my daughter about me. Show her my room in your house and show her pictures and tell her I'm sorry I ever left her. _

_Well, look, the dry tear stains on the bottom right corner? Yeah, those are mine. I'm sorry to have to leave you and everyone else, but I'm at my limit. Please try and understand._

_I really did cherish you as a person and a friend these past 3 years. I love you, Mer._

_Dr. Isobel Stevens._

* * *

A/N: That's it for now. :) I really expected Meredith's letter to go in a completely different direction...but this is how it turned out. If I re-read it later on and realize I really dislike I may re-write it and re-post the chapter. But for now, this is it. Please review if you took the time to read! Up next, letters to: Alex, Derek, and Mark. 


End file.
